Grants
Grants or tsu is a basic damage technique common to Phantasy Star games. Etymology Grants is possibly from German Glanz or "shine." Phantasy Star series Phantasy Star II In Phantasy Star II, tsu costs 6 TP to cast. It deals 25 to 34 damage to a single enemy, with a 90% chance to hit. Rolf is the only player character who can use tsu. He learns tsu at level 5. Phantasy Star III In Phantasy Star III, Mieu learns grantz automatically after the sages on Sage Isle reveal the word of power. Although the spell cannot be used in normal battle, it is triggered in the ending scene. Grantz envelops the party in a protective bubble of light as the city of Lashute is destroyed by megido, and transports the team to a place of safety far from the evil city. Phantasy Star IV In Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium, tsu costs 6 TP to cast. It deals light damage to a single enemy equal to 48 plus the caster's mental stat, modified by the enemy's light sensitivity and mental defense stat. Blade demons, saber warriors, heavy robed minions, centaurs, ghosts, flying horrors, sorcerer minions, zombies, skull demons, axe minions, and enemies in the air castle, Garuberk tower, and The Edge are especially sensitive to light damage. Tsu can be combined with a foi technique and a wat technique in any order to do a triblaster combo. Chaz is the only player character who can use tsu. He learns tsu at level 4. Phantasy Star Online series Phantasy Star Online Grants is the only technique of light in PSO, and is only available to forces, except in the Dreamcast versions. When cast, countless arrows of light will pummel the target, followed by a column of energy that deals tremendous damage. Only a few monsters, such as Dark Falz and Gran Sorcerers, can cast grants. Grants is at once the most damaging and the most expensive technique in the game. (Megid is technically stronger as it can kill in one hit, but it will not always do so every time it is cast.) Some forces find it to be a suitable backup technique, particularly against targets with a low ELT, but it is not often used as a primary offensive tech as it only strikes one target and uses a heavy amount of TP. In addition, grants takes a moment to charge up and cast. You can find grants discs in hard mode mines or ruins. FOmars get a 30% boost to grants, and FOmarls get a 50% boost to grants, except in the Dreamcast versions. Phantasy Star Online 2 Grants is a light elemental damage technique in Phantasy Star Online 2. Only characters with force or techter as their current class or sub-class can use techniques. Phantasy Star Universe series Phantasy Star Portable 2 In PSP2 grants serves as a simple light technique (same for megid) doing less damage than in PSO. Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Classic Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Online